


медленный танец канцелярского ножа

by Cheetah_Paradox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Illustrated, M/M, Multi, Species Swap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetah_Paradox/pseuds/Cheetah_Paradox
Summary: Всё, что они когда-либо чувствовали, окрасилось в тёмные тона.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boxcutter Slowdance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478081) by [lantadyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantadyme/pseuds/lantadyme), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



GT: Пойду ка я спать.  
TT: Чего?  
TT: Джейк, ты хочешь оставить её прибирать за собой?  
TT: Очень мило, бро.  
GT: Заткнись! Не похоже что я вышел и нарочно поранил себя.  
GT: Неважно я устал от твоего дерьма.  
GT: Всё что ты делаешь это пиздишь о звёздах инопланетных отношениях и полной хуите которая больше не значит абсолютно ничего и ты это знаешь!  
GT: Пропади ты пропадом со своими планами страйдер!  
GT: Вот что я скажу!  
TT: Ты такой мудак.  
TT: Если ты забыл, я ищу тебя главным образом для того, чтобы набить твоё красивое ебало.  
TT: Или ты больше не любишь свои драгоценные кулачные бои?  
GT: Даже не надейся!  
GT: И конечно это я мудак хотя ты по видимому никогда не спишь поглощённый своими грёбаными дьявольскими уловками.  
GT: Уже по меньшей мере два цикла от ролал ни слуху ни духу.  
GT: Почему бы не выпустить её из темницы хоть на несколько часов?  
TT: Да пошёл ты.  
TT: Я занят.  
GT: Я хочу поговорить с ней.  
GT: И не хочу говорить с тобой!  
GT: Ты занимаешься только тем что вмешиваешься во все мои дела и говорить с тобой или даже ДУМАТЬ о тебе так меня бесит что я не знаю куда деваться.  
GT: Это приводит меня в ярость.  
GT: Батюшки светы я весь возбудился от этого разговора.  
TT: Встань в очередь.  
TT: Я найду тебя и изобью по-чёрному, и это будет лучшем событием наших жизней, так что хватит приставать ко мне с вещами, которые твой жалкий интеллект не в силах понять.  
GT: Я вполне уверен что это вы останетесь тщательно выбитым мешком из-под дерьма мистер!  
TT: Ты уверен?  
GT: Ещё как!  


\------

Джейн просыпается с головной болью. На ней рубашка Джейка и её юбка. Она спускает ноги на пол и сидит так какое-то время, уставившись в стену. Больше всего на свете она хочет заснуть опять и видеть сны о своей прежней жизни, до того, как СБАРБ всё разрушила. Игра предстаёт в её памяти одним смазанным пятном. Смесь безумной паники с решимостью и тот крошечный проблеск надежды в самом конце.

Потом начался кошмар наяву.

Джейн трёт глаза, истощённая до предела. Она медленно встаёт на ноги и бредёт к компьютеру, который делит с Джейком. Залогинивается в свой аккаунт, и старый фон с Бедовым Сыщиком горит в относительной темноте их общей комнаты. Сразу же запускается чат-клиент, и Джейн в мгновение ока оказывается погребена под горой сообщений, алчущих её внимания.

GT: Я совершенно точно не делал этого чтобы противостоять тебе! Не верь ни единому слову дёрка!  
GT: О небо я так устал постоянно быть злым я хочу отвлечься хоть ненадолго.  
GT: Я правда не собирался выходить и получать травму мне очень жаль что так вышло.  
GT: Надеюсь это не испортит тебе весь цикл.  
GT: Я забочусь о тебе довольно сильно и прошу тебя даже не вздумай в этом сомневаться!  
\-- golgothasTerror [GT] вышел из сети --  


TT: Эй.  
GG: У меня болит голова.  
TT: Я знаю. У него тоже.  
GG: О чём он только думал, когда ложился спать вот так?  
GG: Кого я обманываю! Он вообще не думает, не так ли?  
GG: Однажды я найду способ вытрясти из него всю чёртову душу.  
TT: Полегче.  
GG: Ух! Я знаю.  
GG: Извини.  
TT: Он вышел поисследовать или типа того и вернулся через час с рассказом о том, что под ним обрушилась груда камней и ему пришлось вылезать из канавы.  
TT: С той разницей, что он был, ну ты знаешь, раз в пятьдесят более обрадован своим идиотским приключением.  
GG: О, я знаю.  
TT: Это так чертовски бесило к концу.  
TT: В любом случае, извини за головную боль.  
GG: Всё в порядке.  
GG: Боже мой, у меня на затылке огромная шишка.  
GG: Спасибо Джею за это! >:(  
TT: Приложи лёд. Съешь что-нибудь. Не уверен, что он ел.  
GG: Наверное, нет.  
GG: ...  
TT: Да?  
GG: Мне это не нравится. Я не чувствую себя собой.  
GG: Мне ужасно страшно.  
GG: Я больше не хочу просыпаться.  
TT: Блядь.  
TT: Джейн, я  
GG: Мне не нравится, во что я превращаюсь.  
GG: Теперь я совсем иначе реагирую на вещи, и я так сильно злюсь, думая о тебе, Джее или Ро-Лал.  
GG: Иногда я думаю, что хочу остаться одной навсегда, но и этого я тоже не хочу!  
GG: Я просто хочу быть собой. Ненавижу всё. Я так устала.  
TT: Господи.  
TT: Я знаю.  
TT: Я знаю обо всех твоих чувствах, и пусть надежды пока не видно на горизонте, мы всё исправим.  
TT: Мы найдём друг друга и придумаем, как исправить эту хуйню и  
TT: Я не знаю.  
GG: Разумеется, ты не знаешь.  
GG: Ты не можешь исправить всё, Дёрк!  
GG: Выкинь из головы свои наивные порывы. Твои тупые планы только сведут вас обоих в могилу, если ты продолжишь в том же духе.  
TT: Заткнись.  
GG: Ты знаешь, что я права.  
TT: Мне нужно найти вас, ясно?  
TT: Чертовски необходимо.  
TT: Мне нужно делать что-нибудь. Как много времени я провёл, строя планы? Я не могу без них обойтись, Джейн.  
GG: Я знаю.  
GG: Гхм. Я тоже хочу, чтобы ты нас нашёл.  
GG: Просто это всё безнадёжно. Даже если вы найдёте нас, это неважно.  
GG: Ничего не изменится.  
GG: Мы всё равно будем ненавидеть друг друга.  
TT: Не говори так.  
TT: Просто  
TT: Не надо.  
TT: Я действительно не хочу думать об этом сейчас.  
GG: Конечно. Я тоже.  
GG: Извини. :(  
TT: Прости, я был мудаком.  
GG: Голова так сильно болит.  
TT: Приложи лёд.  
GG: Ага.  
TT: Ты можешь сделать для меня кое-что?  
GG: Что?  
TT: Выйди наружу и сфотографируй ночное небо. Сними как можно больше звёзд.  
TT: Моя звёздная карта уже достаточно полная, чтобы попытаться вычислить ваше местоположение по ней.  
GG: А что, если ты не узнаешь ни одной звезды?  
TT: Тогда вы в противоположном полушарии.  
TT: Это уже больше того, что мы знаем сейчас.  
GG: Верно.  
GG: ...  
GG: Ладно. Голова всё никак не пройдёт. Я выйду и сделаю твои снимки.  
TT: Спасибо.  
TT: Джейн?  
GG: Что?  
TT: Ничего. Просто здорово печатать твоё имя.  
GG: :(  
TT: Я скучаю по тебе.  
TT: И по Джею.  
GG: Скучаешь?  
TT: Похоже на то.  
GG: Думаю, я скучаю по тебе и Ро-Лал тоже.  
TT: Боже.  
TT: Как я всё ненавижу.  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] нет на месте --  


Неожиданно, но Джейн это не удивляет. Размышления о чувствах, которые она должна была бы испытывать, но больше не может, тоже разрывают ей душу. Джейн вздыхает, меняет статус на «нет на месте», встаёт и позволяет себе целую минуту пялиться в стену, сжимая руки перед собой. Приложить лёд. Поесть. Взять камеру Джейка и сделать пару снимков ночного неба. Ничего сложного. Если она продолжит не задумываться очень-то. 

Джейн отлично подвергает факты сомнению. Скептицизм взрастили в ней долгие годы покушений и постоянных розыгрышей — обычная жизнь для Крокер. Это привело к неприятностям с друзьями и со СБАРБом, и Джейн старалась стать более восприимчивой к невероятным вещам. 

Но невозможно проигнорировать её новый зелёный цвет кожи. Её новую херувимскую сущность. Джейн встаёт на мысочки (она босиком; на каждой ноге по три пальца) и достаёт из шкафа коробку звёздной пыли. Их маленький кухонный отдел заставлен тремя грязными мисками, все в прилипшем сахаре. Джейк никогда не моет посуду, сколько бы она ни просила. Джейн берёт чистую миску и сыпет в неё разноцветный порошок. Он напоминает Джейн о посиделках с отцом на кухне; он готовил торт с нуля и очень переживал о следовании рецепту в точности, отмерял каждый ингредиент по три раза. Обычно он использовал готовую смесь, но тогда был особый случай. Джейн совала пальцы в контейнер, когда отец не видел, и облизывала их с улыбкой. 

Теперь это воспоминание терзало её при каждом приёме пищи. 

Она сползает по гладкой каменной стене и смотрит в свою миску с крошками. Как её организм умудряется этим наедаться — за пределами её понимания. На этой планете нет доступного льда, поэтому Джейн прислоняет затылок к холодной стене и закрывает глаза. Медленно ест свой паршивый завтрак суповой ложкой. 

\------

Джейн медленно поднимается на поверхность, ощущая, как камень леденеет под её ногами. Внизу, в их маленьком жилом склепе, намного теплее. Он тесный и забит всем, что требуется для выживания. Проведя недели в инопланетной шкуре, Джейн всё ещё не знает, как относиться к жизни в коробке со всем необходимым, предоставленным неким невидимым источником. Джейка это не слишком интересует, а вот она с радостью взялась бы за раскрытие этой тайны. 

Стальной люк ведёт прямо в открытое небо. Планета необитаема. Здесь нет жизни. Вряд ли здесь есть атмосфера, но херувимское тело почему-то не нуждается в дыхании. В конце игры тела её и Джейка были слиты в одно и переформированы, а души сшиты друг с другом. Потом их забросили сюда, оставив безо всякой информации об их новой генетике, кроме той, что Рокси в своё время выудила из описаний Каллиопы. Джейк испортил её юбку во время своего маленького приключения, и Джейн тщетно борется с чувством пылающей чёрной ярости. 

Джейн засыпает — просыпается Джейк. Её ноги и руки здоровенные, и она выше, чем была, но тоньше. У неё слишком мало пальцев, зелёная кожа и лицо, которое она отказывается видеть в зеркале. Она всё ещё немного смахивает на старую добрую Джейн Крокер, только красивую, как Джейк, и с его грубыми чертами; всё это упаковано в инопланетный череп без носа и волос. 

Очень больно было привыкать никогда не называть его имени. Как только оно срывалось с её губ или появлялось на экране компьютера, Джейн проваливалась в сон. Без их зелёно-голубого сарсменфага межличностный переход невероятно дезориентирующий. У Рокси и Дёрка дела обстоят не лучше. Джейн скучает по возможности называть имена своих друзей в любой момент. 

Что действительно паршиво, так это то, что херувимы не могут любить. Они абсолютные одиночки и едва ли чувствуют дружескую нежность. У них есть одна лишь ненависть. Это сильнее всего ошеломляет Джейн: она любила этих трёх человек больше всего на свете, а теперь ненавидит так сильно, что постоянно измышляет способы нанесения им телесных повреждений. 

Джейн больше не знает, что она такое. Не знает, что ей чувствовать, и испугана возможностью потери последних остатков человечности; она всецело ненавидит эту троицу. 

(Она боится своей ненависти сильнее всего прочего. Они всё, что у неё осталось.) 

Джейн делает кучу снимков безоблачного ночного неба и возвращается внутрь. Затея выглядела безнадёжной. Сейчас она даже не может доверять своим собственным чувствам. Насколько она знает, они вчетвером — единственные люди во всём этом отвратительном мире, и иногда Джейн хочет, чтобы ей больше не пришлось просыпаться. 

\------

TT: Слушай, я собираюсь лечь спать.  
TT: Джей был прав. Я вёл себя нечестно по отношению к Ро-Лал.  
TT: Очень нечестно.  
TT: Я так устал, но хотел продолжать работу, чтобы она не сорвала мои планы.  
TT: Или  
TT: Чтобы ей не пришлось снова иметь дело с миром без надежды.  
TT: Обе причины, на самом деле, что опускает меня на дно Марианской впадины. Но мы теперь все ненормальные, так что всё в порядке.  
TT: Спасибо за снимки. Наверно, я займусь ими, когда она снова заснёт.  
TT: Джейн, я скучаю.  
TT: Правда. По вам обоим.  
TT: По вам всем, на самом деле. Как бы сильно я не хотел придушить Ро-Лал, возможность разговаривать с ней без перерывов на сон между сообщениями была бы благословением.  
TT: Может быть, ты думаешь так же про Джея.  
TT: Без понятия, что я буду делать, когда мы наконец встретимся, но даже если ёбнутая инопланетная часть моего мозга хочет выдавить тебе глаза, я правда надеюсь, что мы разберёмся, как снова испытывать нормальные человеческие эмоции.  
TT: Ангелы — отстой.  
TT: ...  
TT: В любом случае, извини, что переполнил твой ящик для сентиментальной литературы.  
TT: Хорошего цикла бодрствования.  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] вышел из сети --  


TG: джейни?  
TG: чувак я риали чувствую себя как говно  
TG: чо правда прошли грёбаные 19 часов с его последнего сна  
TG: что за полная задниц задница  
TG: в следующий раз обсыплюсь чесоточным порошком перед сном  
TG: бодрствует так долго держа меня в ангельской комнате забытых вещей как беспомощного младенца  
TG: ах «Я не хотел тебя этим обременять.» ИДИ НАХУЙ ДИ СТРАЙ ЭТО МОЯ ЖИЗНЬ  
TG: рррррррррррр я так зла что могу просто  
TG: нахуй  
GG: Шуш!  
GG: Спокойней, Рокси!  
TG: я убью его джейн кк нибудь я сделаю это  
TG: я найду способ  
GG: Нет, не найдёшь!  
GG: Потому что если ты убьёшь его сама, ничего не останется для меня. К тому же, ты больше не будешь выводить меня из себя всё своё время.  
TG: ололо чертовски верно  
TG: или половину времени хотя ниважна  
TG: господь он даже оставил мне список заданий  
TG: вроде написания программы для его ёбаной звёздной карты  
TG: да ну нах я прост оттянус ьв свой цикл  
TG: или может закручу гайки  
GG: Он  
GG: В отчаянии.  
TG: мы все тут в блядском отчаянии джейн не выдумывай для него оправданий  
TG: он принц мудаков и мы все это знаем  
GG: Об этом я и не спорю! Это известный факт.  
GG: Я просто хочу сказать, что вообще-то звёздная карта — хорошая идея, и тебе и Джею стоит перестать капать ему на мозги по поводу неё.  
TG: неае  
TG: буду капать прямо на его мудацкие мозги  
TG: пока я буду кодить  
TG: эти праздничные хлопушки ди страй посмотрим как ты попляшешь теперь  
GG: Рокси!  
TG: не ну ты всегда портишь всё веселье джейни  
TG: люблю тебя но хоть раз захлопни свой рот и дай мне ему напакостить  
GG: Ох ты ж, ты такой ребёнок иногда! >:(  
GG: Когда мы наконец встретимся, я схвачу тебя и буду трясти, пока твоя жалкая тонкая шейка не хрустнет. Может, тогда ты прислушаешься хоть к кому-нибудь.  
TG: попробуй сладкая  
TG: я знаю кунг фу  
GG: Покажешь мне.  
TG: лолол  
TG: боже  
TG: джейни я не хочу драться с тоббой  
TG: чёрт я скучаю  
TG: я хочу просто свернуться на кровати и болтать о наших мудацких мальчиках  
GG: :(  
GG: Я тоже.  
GG: Извини, мне не следовало такого говорить.  
GG: Иногда очень трудно себя контролировать.  
GG: Я так сильно вас всех люблю, а теперь это злит меня до темноты в глазах, и я просто разрываюсь на части!  
TG: даа :(((9  
TG: <3 <3 <3  
GG: <3  
TG: всё таки я люблю вас всех ребят  
TG: похуй на идиотские херувимские гены  
TG: я не перестану  
GG: Даже и не думай, Рокси.  
GG: Надеюсь, я тоже не перестану.  


GG: Всё в порядке, Джей.  
GG: Сейчас сложно не злиться из-за всего этого, но помни, что ты тоже мне дорог.  
GG: Всем нам. И всегда будешь.  
GG: И мы знаем, что это взаимно.  
\-- gutsyGumshoe [GG] прекратила воодушевлять golgothasTerror [GT] \--  



End file.
